Dead Space: Black Out
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: The SSU DreadKnot has gone dark and it is not known what has happened to its crew. There were over 2,463 passengers aboard Men, women, and children. Engineers, marines, medics, all of them... Gone... Read and see what happened to the crew... (Rated T for alcohol, language, violence, gore, and some very scary shit!)


(Ok here's chapter one! also although Dawn dose not write he has given me his OCs: Sebastian, Katelyn, Dusty, and Robert are now my OCs unless Dawn comes out of retirement, we are all gonna miss you Dawn! :,( and now read this chapter!)

The SSU DreadKnot the newest mining ship controlled by the government, this vessel's real mission: to find a shard a fragment if you will of "The Marker" some where on the planet Seos-12 is the last known location of a shard landing, it is a tropical planet with high vegetation and wild life... We now join the crew aboard the SSU DreadKnot...

Two wolves grab they're food from a cook, one has blonde fur and lavender eyes while the other has gray fur a white face and yellow eyes. "I'm tellin' you Cory it's weird! They won't tell us any thing! And WE are security! I mean what's with that!?" Hutch asked as he and Commander Cory walked with their food over to a table where Kate, Lilly, and Garth were sitting. "Calm down Hutch I'm sure that they'll tell us soon-" Hutch cut him off "Cory we've been on this ship for EIGHT months! And still they haven't given US any answers!" he said sitting down while taking a bite of his meatloaf. "Is he really going on about this... Again?" Kate asked taking a drink of her sprite, "Yep... For about the five hundredth time-" Hutch cut him off "Hey it's only the sixty-third time, thank you!" he said with a mouth full of meatloaf, "Hey don't talk with your mouth full, and chew with your mouth closed will you bro?" a gray wolf with ice blue eyes asked walking up and sitting down between Cory and Hutch. "How have you been... Coyote?" Garth asked with a smile, "Pretty good Barf! You?" Humphrey replied. "Well, I had a calm quiet guard duty as usual, I just want a little action you know?" "I know how you feel..." Kate, Cory, and Hutch said at the same time...

Down On Seos-12...

Four wolves stand at the top of a hill watching two hundred miners, and twelve drills work on digging a tunnel looking for the fuel element Dermis, unknowing to the crew and the miners they are actually looking for the shard of "The Marker". A black male wolf with orange eyes in a Class-4 suit along with a brown male with green eyes in a Class-5 suit, a she-wolf with gray fur, white face, belly, breast, chest, lower regions, under arms, an diner legs along with brown tipped ears. She's in a Class-4 suit as well, and lastly a rust colored wolf with red eyes wearing a robe and a RIG, while carrying a bible. "Now then we should find the Dermis in a matter of two or three days... Maybe sooner" Katelyn said pulling up a screen on her RIG, "Very good, very good, now then we need to discuss somethings" Drake said as he walked toward the tents. " "Discuss somethings" like what?" Robert asked following Drake, Sebastian, and Katelyn "Oh I don't know... The REAL reason we're here...

Back On The SSU DreadKnot...

"Ahh Haha!" Kate yelled as she scored a slam dunk, "Damn... Kate... Why are you... So... Good... At... Gravity-ball?" Cory asked trying to catch his breath after being beat by his big sister, his little sister, and Garth. "I don't know, just good I guess" she said spinning the ball on her finger, "Show... Off..." Hutch said trying to catch his breath as well. "Yeah well... I'm bored of this game anyway" she said tossing the ball back and then went right into the net, all their jaws dropped. After they were done with the game, they went to the locker room, there are no separate locker rooms so they share the one... "So, Kate who do you like?" Lilly said taking off clothes and grabbing her towel followed by Kate, "well, I kinda like..." "Well, spit it out! Who!?" "Humphrey?" Kate said blushing, Lilly just giggled as she hung her towel on the rack and got into the shower, "well I'd think you two would be a cute couple-" she was cut off when Humphrey walked in with his towel over his shoulder. Kate was starting to droll, "Umm? Kate?" "Huh oh sorry!" she said snapping out of her trance and wiped the droll off of her muzzle, there was now mist in the air from Lilly's shower so they really couldn't see each other naked. "Anyway, what were you and Lilly talking about by cute couple?" he said hanging his towel on the rack next to Lilly's, "Oh! We were... Umm... Uh..." Lilly cut her off "Talking about Garth and Amber" "Yeah! That's it!" Kate said hanging her towel up and getting into the shower next to Lilly's...

Back On Seos-12...

"What!?" Sebastian, Katelyn, and Robert yelled in shock at the same time, "Drake your Insane! That thing nearly extinct our entire race!" Robert yelled in shock "I understand your-" he was cutoff when Sebastian stuck his plasma cutter against his head "Drake, WE don't give a damn about your "Next Evolution" theory OK! We've been through enough of this, we've had to destroy it THREE times! And now what you want us to dig it up so we can destroy it a fourth time!? Your nuts!" "I thought you'd think of it that way... Cpt. Winston!" an older gray male with blue eyes and wearing Class-6 armor walked in followed by four other marines in Class-6 military suits and carrying military grade pulse rifles, but they had their helmets on. "Yes prime minister Drake?" "Take these three back to the ship if you don't mind?" "Yes sir, now drop your weapons and come quietly now" they lowered their weapons and followed Cpt. Winston and his men to their ship. "Hey We've Broken Through!" a miner shouted from the tunnel entrance "Very Good! Candu, Claw, Scar come our destiny awaits!" Drake said walking down the hillside. When they reached the bottom the Mining Forman Harley led them through the cave "It's right down here?" they were speechless as they saw a cave of yellow crystals, rough Dermis, Scar saw something glowing red in the cave wall. He look closer then instantly knew what it was, "Harley, may I see your plasma drill?" "Well, of course" he said handing it to him, Scar walked up to the red stone and drilled it out. He took it out of the wall and just looked at it, his eyes went from blue to a deep blood red color and he was frozen stiff because he had visions and voices going through his head he was snapped out of his trance when Drake cleared his throat...

Back On The DreadKnot...

On the bridge of the ship, Cpt. Tony and Co. Cpt. Ammy were watching over the proceeders of everyday life on the DreadKnot. "Ammy? What are you looking at?" Tony asked from his captain's chair while looking over at Ammy who was looking at a hollow screen, "huh? Oh nothing..." "Nothing huh? Well then let me see this nothing" he said getting up and looking at the screen. On the screen was a pure white wolf with silver eyes in the shuttle hanger, wearing a Class-5 suit, sitting against the wall and looking a little lonely, "Oh ho ho! So, you've got a crush on one of our engineers huh?" "N-no I-I don't!" Ammy said blushing and shaking her hands back and forth "Oh, but yes, you do" Tony said with a sly smile. Ammy just looked down in defeat with her ears against her head, "Yeah I do... But I just don't know how I'd talk to him.." Tony put his paw on her shoulder and crouched down "Well, why don't you just give it a try?" "You know what... You right Tony! But I can't right now... I'm working-" Tony cut her off "No! Your not! You Lieutenant Ammy Fireheart, have the rest of the day off" he said with a smile "Really?" he nodded "Thank you Tony!" she said jumping up and giving him such a tight hug you could hear his back crack "Y-your we-welcome, now please let me g-go before you kill me!" she released him "sorry" "that's alright now go see that boy! Oh and tell him I said Hi!" she nodded and ran out the door and down the hall. "Cute kid-" Tony was cutoff when his RIG was blinking saying someone was calling him, he answered and a screen was pulled up. Drake was on the screen with a smile on his face...

Seos-12...

Scar was snapped out of his trance when Drake put his paw on his shoulder, "Scar, would you be so kind, as to place the shard in this capsule?" he asked holding an open cryo-pod. Scar nodded then placed it in the pod and his eyes turned back to the blue color they were before, but looks can be deceiving...

"Now then, come on, let's get to the surface and back to the ship-" Daryl then cut him off "But! Sir what about the Dermis?" "Oh! Right, we'll come back for it later, but for now get your miners to the shuttles so we can get to the DreadKnot... But first I have to make a call...

DreadKnot...

The engineers were goofing off in the hanger, playing games, making jokes, drinking, ect... All but one engineer, he was sitting up against the wall doing nothing, Humphrey and Kate walked in, Kate was wearing a Class-2 security suit while Humphrey was wearing a Class-6 suit. They were both laughing and having fun then they noticed Ice sitting on the ground looking at his neckless, "Hey, Ice what's wrong?" Humphrey asked as he and Kate sat on opposite sides of him, "Oh... You know... The usual... Lonely as always..." Kate and Humphrey looked at each other then back to him. Then Kate remembered that she knows the person he likes, likes him back she was about to tell him when Ammy walked in with her Class-3 suit, then up to Ice, and smiled at him, he smiled back. "H-hi Ammy" "h-hey Ice" Kate and Humphrey smiled evilly got up and walked away leaving them alone together. Ammy sat down beside him, "So..." she said looking at him "So..." he replied "Ummm... Wanna catch a movie?" she asked hoping he'd say yes, he smiled, got up, and said "sure" then helped her up. They then walked out of the hanger and to the city, which is in the center of the ship, it has buildings, plants, even animals...

Back on the Bridge... "Captain Tony, we've found "it" and are bring it now!" "Good Drake, Very Good! Now get it here quickly!" "Of course sir, EveryOne To The Shuttles! We're Leaving!" then the transmission ended. "All according to plan," he then got on the intercom and connected it to the hanger, "Shuttles Returning, Prepare to stabilize them once they arrive!" Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and nodded, then put on their helmets and prepared for docking proceeders...

Seos-12...

"Everyone to the shuttles!" Drake commander as he ended the transmission with Cpt. Tony, meanwhile down in the tunnel, the hole that Scar had dug to grab the shard had fallen in making it larger and revealing many red eyes. A bat like creature with four eyes, a long spike sticking down from its head and a retractable one on its chest crawled out then let off a loud screech and flew down the tunnel followed by ten more... These were Necrobats... The infectors of the demented... And now... They a loose...

On Shuttle 235-B...

Katelyn, Robert, and Sebastian were held in the back of the shuttle in a cell, by Winston and his marines, "Why is it that almost every damn religion has to be based on something demented!? I mean they haven't seen the shit that this thing can do only rumors!" Robert said as he walked back and forth, "Well let's see, the government is always ran by someone who is ether a religious nut, a power hungry mad man, or a complete and utter dumb ass... And oh look! Triton is all three!" Katelyn said while leaning against the wall, "Yeah well-" Sebastian was about to add his own comment when Drake was walking up to them with something behind his back "Hello there my friends, and look what I have!" he said pulling out the cryo-pod which was now glowing red, they gasped when they saw that he had found it. "You need to get rid of that thing Now-" Robert was cutoff when one of the marines zapped him with an L-1taser knocking him on the floor, "Oh don't worry you'll be let out once we're back on the ship until then goodbye!" He then walked off the shuttle and to his cruiser. Some of the miners got onto their shuttle, but not many, then the door closed and they were starting to lift off then there was a loud thud, but no one really payed any attention to it...

The DreadKnot...

Humphrey along with Shakey, Salty, Edwards, and Albeit are ready to dock Shuttle 235-B, the shuttle had just pulled in and they were at they're stations...

Once the shuttle was docked they saw Sebastian, Katelyn, and Robert walkout followed by a couple marines and miners. They walked over to them "Hey guys! Hey Shakey! How's it shaking?" Robert asked giving him a high-five, "pretty good Rob how about your self?" "Doin' good" Sebastian and Humphrey gave each other a bro hug "Haha! Man I've missed you little bro!" Sebastian said giving him a nugy, "Ow ow ow ow! Ok ok haha!" Humphrey said as he let go of him. "Haha! Hey? Were are Ice and Magnus?" "Well it's Magnus's day off and Ice is with Ammy" he said with a sly smile, "Oh! So she dose like him, but have you found out if the girl you like likes you?" Humphrey blushed because he knew who he liked "I, I, I, I don't know yet..." then Katelyn came up and kissed Sebastian passionately, "So.. Sebastian now that we're on the ship... Wanna have a little.. Fun?" Sebastian blushed then saw everyone watching, "After we have a drink or two with our friends that we haven't seen in six months?" she face palmed "Yeah good point! Let's go!" and with that they left... The only person still on the ship was Scar... He walked out and his eyes were now the red color they were earlier... He heard screeching behind him he turned to see a Necrobat... He smiled then whispered in a female voice "Come.. And make me whole..." Then the bat swooped down and jabbed its spikes through his chest and the other through his skull... Then, little tentacles came out of the hole that went into Scar's brain. Then Scar gritted his jaws as a long sharp bloody sword like arm came out of Scar's left shoulder blade, then another coming in the right... He had become... A Necrowolf...

(DonDonDahhhh so guys leave a comment and I'm accepting OCs so PM me if you have one! Peace!)


End file.
